Love through war
by Katooni
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please don't condemn :)This is a story about Obi-Wan and Satine, and their love. I'm russian, and in my text would be lots of mistakes. Thanks for KickassAhsoka, and Madam Diatrim, because i took something from their's stories. Please don't be angry :) Good reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"We need to fly to Mandalore system" Qui-Gon said. He was just off the meeting of the Jedi Order.

"Why? What's happening there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Civil war. That's all we know. Master Yoda gave us this problem"

"But my trainings! They're uncompleted! I can't go into war before my trainings will be done!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"My young padawan. You're too emotional. Remember the Jedi code: "There are no emotions, only peace""

"Yes master. I was wrong."

"So perceive this mission like… Like one more test"

"Okay. I will not fail you master!"

After some time.

"Your ship to Concordia has been arrived" Master Yoda was accompanied them.

"Thanks" Qui-Gon replied to him.

"Qui-Gon sense I that's this will be unusual test for padawan yours. Eye you should keep him on"

"Thanks master Yoda. Let the force be with you."

"Let the force be with you" Said Yoda and waved his hand.

They flew away from the site. Obi-Wan sensed that at Concordia he will meet someone who… He couldn't predict more. He wasn't sure that's he will cope with his responsibilities. Earlier his feelings never failed him, even when he was a child.

Qui-Gon sensed something too. He could feel Obi-Wan's uncertainty about this mission. He wanted to give countenance and said:

"Don't worry it's just one more mission on the other planet"

"Yes Master. But I feel something that I never felt earlier…"

"Those are new feelings, when we will arrive you will understand what they were telling to you. You're just padawan you haven't much experience, how to grasp your senses, so now just go and rest, tomorrow we'll have much work I sense."

They laughed, and Obi-Wan left the pilot's room and went to his chamber, he thought that he needs to meditate. He wanted to understand those "new" feelings and meditation will help him. He thought about the force, while Qui-Gon went to hyperspace. Concordia, the first moon of Mandalore was waiting for them.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They got out of the hyperspace. So that's Concordia.

"Why we're arriving on Concordia? Not Mandalore, isn't it the primary planet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes it is. Because Mandalore is occupied by some warriors, that's duchess of Mandalore don't want to discuss with whole Jedi Order"

"There will be duchess?" Obi-Wan sensed something like force push. That's the person who he will meet there.

"Yes. Duchess Satine Kryze"

Obi-Wan thought that it will never be a complexity for him. She's a duchess, he was sure that she is not young, because… because he was sure! His feelings said that to him.

Meanwhile on Mandalore

Duchess Satine was very concerned about the situation at Mandalore. The Death Watch occupied Mandalore. Her people were dying, she wanted to be there, on Mandalore, but the Prime Minister Almec wanted duchess to move on Concordia, for her safety. But in spite of that they occupied Mandalore, Death Watch also wanted to conquest whole Mandalorian system, and kill the duchess. Her negative thoughts interrupted by her chief bodyguard Jared:

"Duchess, the Jedi has been arrived" Jared reported.

"Thank you Jared, at least one positive news for today" Duchess smiled.

She went to the landing pad to meet Jedi.

_So the Jedi arrived_

Obi-Wan don't know why suddenly come nervous. Qui-Gon sensed it.

"Don't worry padawan. It's just one more mission for your training"

"I… I try to control it but…"

The ship opened.

Duchess standing on the pad was a little nervous too. She saw two Jedi going out of the ship. The first one, the knight she saw him into the hologram, when she asked the council about help. He was strong, considerate and responsible she thought. Then she looked onto second, and her heart stopped for a while. The young man was the same age as she, he was so…so…so beautiful, and his eyes… She wanted to look in those blue-grey eyes eternally… His mouth, his teeth when he smiled, he had so cheerful smile, and he wanted him to smile... to smile and looking in his deep blue eyes...

At first time Obi-Wan saw the duchess he was amazed. She wasn't old; she was younger than him for 1-2 years. She was one of most graceful women he ever seen. She was really beautiful, and her smile adorned her. She was perfect. Perfect from all sides. Her cheeks, small waist, delicate hands, all in her were like a million. He felt her some nervous.

"Good morning your grace" Qui-Gon said.

Satine immediately regained consciousness and direct all her attention to Qui-Gon.

"Good morning Jedi, you've been waiting here" Satine tried to control her mind and don't think about the second Jedi.

"Please introduce yourself" Satine asked.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi knight"

"And I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, the padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn"

"Very pleasant, I'm Duchess Satine Kryze. The duchess of Mandalore"

When Obi-Wan heard her angelic voice he thought that he's on the heaven. He wanted her to speak more, because it was like a song.

It was very hard to control my own feelings, Satine thought. She tried to not to blush.

"So what's your problem?" Obi-Wan asked hoping to hear her voice again

"It's a long story. I will tell you the main. Not so long ago Mandalorian system decided to take the way of pacifism, and stop with our past"

"I heard that Mandalorians are good warriors and ready to give their lives for the nation" Qui-Gon noticed.

"Yes. And now old Mandalorians want more power and they want to control whole mandalorian system. They already occupied Mandalore, and 8 planets left. They will not stop at nothing"

"That's badly" Qui-Gon noticed again

"Duchess didn't said one thing" Prime minster Almec intervened.

"What?" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon said at the same time.

"They also want to kill the duchess" Almec said.

"But…But… Why?" Obi-Wan was surprised, who wanted to kill that beautiful creature?

"Because I want to return my power back, but Mandalorians don't like my ideas, and…"Satine was end beaten.

Obi-Wan though that he will never admit it. Never. Duchess will be safe all 24 hours a day, and if there will be no need to sleep, he would never sleep.

This silence has been interrupted by Jared:

"Your highness, beware!"

Jared saw a rocket that flew strictly to them.

"All into the shelters!" Qui-Gon screamed.

Obi-Wan took duchess's hand and ran in palace.

After bombing Satin went to the leftovers of the landing pad. She found Jared dead. Satine said something in her language. Jedi didn't understand anything.

"I need my people, they need me. I want go home, to Mandalore"

"That's impossible" Qui-Gon said. "You're in danger. Obi-Wan take duchess and fly somewhere, out of there."

Obi-Wan felt how strict is Satin's wish to get onto Mandalore. But he can't do anything.

"So, let's move to hangar, do you have a ship duchess?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, at the south hangar there are lots of ships."

They flied to south hangar. While Obi-Wan have been chosen the ship, Qui-Gon noticed that at the hangar it's too much of raidonium, the reactive fuel.

"It's too much Raidonium even for whole this transport" Qui-Gon noticed.

"What? Raidonium? We fill only Malasters' fuel…Something here isn't right…"

And then it dawned on Obi-Wan:

"That's a bomb! Run as fast as you can!"

Once they ran out the hangar exploded, and on its place arrived Mandalorians. They started firing, and Jedi ignited their lightsabers and started deflect laser bolts.

"Obi-Wan! Take duchess and run! Run as fast and as long as you can. Take cover in the woods, me, I will do anything I can to save Mandalore! Take care of the duchess! Now run!"

Obi-Wan took Satine and did the force sprint. They stopped in the dense forests of Concordia. Obi-Wan felt how exhausted Satine was.

"Your highness I can make something like tent where you can sleep. I'll do it fast"

Satine had no time to talk. She helped Obi-Wan build something like tent. When they were done, Satine thought how strong Obi-Wan was. And Obi-Wan though about Satine-how hardy she was. Each was thinking about another.

"Your highness you're exhausted. You can sleep as long as you want, to refill your energy"

"Thanks Padawan Kenobi" Satine smiled. But you too need to rest!"

"That's alright. I will meditate, and my forces will regenerate"

Both smiled. Satine was asleep. She knew that she would be safe with him.

Obi-Wan though that he need to meditate. He will release his thoughts into force, and force will show him a path. He was surprised when the force took him to sleeping Satine. He was thinking about her, at first time him her met he was thinking only about her beauty, but now he thinks about her how about wise leader of Mandalorian nation. Yes she was perfect… Stop! He said to himself. There are no emotions, only peace. Attachments are strictly forbidden for a Jedi. And he tried to calm himself and tried to go sleep.

Satine, when was asleep, though about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan… What a beautiful name… Today he showed himself like a great warrior, like, like a… real protector, and again-His eyes, his cheerful smile… She wanted to deal with herself. With her feelings… May be Obi-Wan is reading her mind right now… she didn't knew because he was a Jedi, and her heart was skipping a beat again. Stop! She's a duchess, what Obi-Wan! She had 9 planets to protect; she had Whole Mandalorian space that she needs to protect from the Dead Watch. It wasn't right time for thinking about Obi-Wan, It's time to protect, her people, and she thought that Qui-Gon was doing everything to save her people. She went asleep. Done.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Satine woke up from the Pogacerra's bird voice, something like Obi-Wan's voice. An Angel's voice… Again Obi-Wan! Can she stop thinking about him! He's a Jedi, and maybe that young man already found his one true love, otherwise it could not be, he's too beautiful, to that couldn't happen. Satine wished that he wasn't reading her mind. Who's Satine for him? Just one more object for protection, nothing more… But she didn't know 1 main rule: attachments are strongly forbidden for a Jedi…

Obi-Wan woke up earlier than Satine. He looked at her with tender emotion. Perfect combination of grace and intellect. And he again was thinking about her! Hoping Qui-Gon isn't reading his mind right now… He always forgets the first rule of the Jedi code: There are no emotions, only peace. But why? He again remembered Yoda's lessons: Emotions brings us to passion, passion brings us to power, power brings us to mastery, but mastery is the true dark side…

So when Satine went out of the tent Obi-Wan though that he woke her up.

"Good morning duchess" Obi-Wan was too nervous to say a word. What if she considers it beneath him and does not want to talk to him? What if…

"Good morning "She broke up Kenobi's negative thoughts. She was some nervous too.

"I brought some fruits for you, if you want to eat"

Suddenly Satine laughed. Obi-Wan did not understand what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Those fruits are poisonous" Satine said "I hope you didn't ate any of them?" Satine asked.

"No, I Didn't. I was waiting for you."

"Thanks" Satine blushed "So let's go and get some real food, it's very hard to find something on Concordia"

"But what we will eat? You can't do not eat all day!" Obi-Wan tried to take care of Satine.

"When I was at school, I was only student who didn't sleep on the biology lessons, so I remember, that's on Concordia non-toxic is only Tefa, that's grows somewhere on very poisonous trees. So we just need to go to where you got these fruits"

"What's Tefa?" At the Jedi temple Obi-Wan didn't have biology lessons and he was some did not understand what was going on.

"Tefa-is flower its seeds aren't poisonous, as well as its roots. But seeds are more delicious"

"Ooh, you were best student in your class I see" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yes, future duchess must be perfect at all" Satine smiled. "And let's get moving, it's too late for breakfast" "But what about you padawan Kenobi? What lessons did you have at the temple?"

"Our school started when we were six. We were taken from our houses, families, we left them forever" Obi-Wan said moving. "Until 13 years old we were training with master Yoda as younglings. I wasn't perfect student; I loved to play, while others wanted to know more about force. So after that when we are 13 some masters can take us as padawans. I've got the right had to change the character to someone would take me as padawan. And Qui-Gon taken me, now we're good friends and he's quite good master"

"Well, here we are, Tefa. Collect seeds fast, because you can annoy her"

Obi-Wan did as Satine said to him. Satine did the same. When they moved away from the Tefa Obi-Wan said:

"We don't need to go back to the head of Concordia" Said Obi-Wan after talking with his master by comlinks. "He tries to hold back the Death Watch"

"Can I trust you padawan Kenobi?" Satine asked.

"Yes" Obi-Wan felt unexpectedly. He know duchess at least 2 days, But she's telling him her secrets? Interesting…

"I really want to come back, back to my people, be with them. I can't sit here and do nothing!"

"Calm yourself Duchess. You can't go back simply because you're in danger. But people need you alive. You need to keep yourself in form"

"Thanks" She smiled again. How beautiful her smile was, Obi-Wan though. "You encouraged me"

Obi-Wan felt how she was loyal to her people. She wanted to be with them every second, in this hard period she didn't throw them but stayed, and she will stay Obi-Wan knew this. They kept moving and talking, until as it gets dark.

"So here we are our next destination point" Satine told.

"Where we are?" Obi-Wan asked. "I don't know Concordia very well"

"We're somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. Concordia I very small planet, you need only 1 year to go around the planet"

"Concordia is 52000 km in round!"

"You're good in math, padawan Kenobi!" Satine noticed

"Yes duchess. On my home planet, my family worked as farmers, and we need to count how much grain we gained every month"

"What's your home planet?" Satine asked

"Stewjon" Obi-Wan answered.

"Where it is?" Satine asked again.

"In the Wild space of the Outer Rim"

"That's too far" Satine drew attention.

Suddenly Obi-Wan sensed vibration in the force. A bounty hunter! He need immediately tell that to Satine!

"Duchess! A bounty hunter is here! I feel it!"

"What!?"

"Shhhhh!" Said Obi-Wan igniting his lightsaber.

"I'm scared…" Satine was afraid of the worse.

"That's ok, I will protect you!"

Satine knew that with Obi-Wan she was safe, but what if bounty hunter will kill him? That was the worse. Obi-Wan also knew that Satine will be safe with him… but how long he could hold bounty hunter…

Suddenly laser bullet flew out of the bushes. Obi-Wan quickly deflected the bullet, and went to the hunter. They were fighting, until Obi-Wan chopped off his head.

Satine covered her face with her hands. Why! Why so many people died because of her! She didn't want those dies! She was a pacifist! At the beginning her people on Mandalore, then Jared her good friend, after that pilots in the South hangar, and now true Mandalorian, although that he was her enemy… Satine cannot hold her emotions, and she began to cry

"Duchess please control yourself! You can't just…" Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. It was the second case when woman cried near him. First time it was on the Stewjon, when he broke her ship that she collected for 3 months, and gave for him a lot of money. Then Obi-Wan said that he will no longer do so, his mother stopped crying, and smiled, trusting him. So Obi-Wan tried to do the same with Satine.

"I do so will not" said Obi-Wan

"Why? We have no another choose" Satine looked on him.

"Umm…, I…, I…, I thought that you cried because of this,"

"No" Satine stand up. "It's compulsory measures. But…" He cried again. "I don't know"

"That's ok your highness, just calm yourself"

Satine stopped crying, and said:

"We need to sleep somewhere"

"Yes. I can do a tent again. And can I ask you to call me Obi-Wan?"

Satine knew that someday lucky will be on her side. She was prepared for this. So she said

"Yes, so call me Satine"

"Well…Satine"

When they build the tent again, Satine was asleep, Obi-Wan again felt the need of meditation. He sat on the ground, and let his thoughts in the force. Again he was thinking about Satine. It was very hard for him to request to Satine talk on "you", but when she said yes, for him it was like a mountain off the shoulders. He made the first step to her, to them. STOP! He again forgot the Jedi code: Attachments are forbidden for a Jedi. But it wasn't him! The fore was bringing him to her…

_Satine wake up from hot. She was hung linked chains over hot lava. She screamed._

"_AAAAAAA!"_

_Mandalorian came to her:_

"_Hello duchess! I've been waiting for it for 2 years, and now, after some time you will DIE! HAHAHAHAHA! And your friend will never save you, if he will come here, he'll fall into the trap!_

"_No!"_ _suddenly ran Obi-Wan._

"_Obi-Wan! Run out of here! It's a trap!" Satine cried._

_But he didn't hear her. He ignited his lightsaber, and directed him to the Mandalorian. Mandalorian quickly took the button from the table._

"_One more movement and your girlfriend will die!"_

"_Obi-Wan! If we will we may never meet again, I need to say you something…"_

"_What Satine?" Said Obi-Wan continued to threaten the Mandalorian._

"_Obi-Wan I… I love you. Since our first meet I realized that I could not live without you"_

"_I… I… love you too Satine"_

"_Well, that's enough chatter!" Said Mandalorian pushing the button._

_Satine fell down into the lava._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO! Satine!" Obi-Wan screamed, and started to cry._

"_Yes. Yes. And yes" Said Mandalorian smiling_

"_I will kill you!"_

_And Obi-Wan killed him._

"Satine?"

And again.

"Satine?

She woke up. It was dark night.

"What was here?" Satine was surprised

"You had a nightmare, no more" Obi-Wan explained.

"How did you understand that?"

"I heard your scream"

"Thanks" Satine smiled "But now I need to sleep" And she closed her eyes. May be now she will see something positive.

Obi-Wan went to sleep. And again he thanked about her. What did she saw into her nightmare? And here he remembered some secret method from his friend Siri, how to see what person was thinking about. He tried to concentrate. And he saw. He thought that if he was in the same situation he would never admit it. Never.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half of year has passed. Satine and Obi-Wan were walking on the planet too long, that Obi-Wan thought that they already walked all around the planet two or three times, and yes, comlink that connected them with Qui-Gon was broken by the one of the Mandalorian soldiers. The last they received, that they need "To go on the north-west and then" and then comlink has been broken. So they were thrown and alone in the Concordia's deep forests.

Their life transformed into routine, that repeated every day, they woke up, went to find some food, sometimes they found a died animal, and they fired it, but most of time they ate Tefa's seeds, Tefa's roots. Then they went on north-west, to find a base but not. When it gets dark they built a tent, and went asleep, and all the free time they were talking. Just talking about all. About their childhood, their favorite books, best friends, and so on, and so on.

Their feelings (that they kept in a secret each one from other) grew with every day they lived together; they become stronger, and stronger. When Obi-Wan was meditating he was thinking about her

"She's amazing. She's the most beautiful woman in the world. She's… I haven't enough words to tell about her beauty, grace, intellect, and all the fact that it ties: she herself" He sighed heavily. "_I love you Satine"_

And when Satine went sleeping, she was thinking about Obi-Wan...

"He's so cool! He's strong, sympathic, and clever. He's a Jedi and it's also cool. He has big blue-grey deep eyes, that driving me crazy. He has big strong arms that not just saved me" She sighed heavily. "_I love you Obi-Wan"_

Of course none of them had heard of these words.

One day they as usual walked and were talking. And then they saw 2 roads, that were ramified.

"Satine?"

"Yes?"

"Here are 2 roads, what we shall do?"

"I don't know how about you?"

"What me? I'm just your protector"

"Ok… Let's do like this: I will go here and you there"

"Yes. I feel that somewhere there they cross again"

"So I believe you" Satine smiled.

"I believe in you" Obi-Wan smiled too

So they dispersed.

_**#Author's note.**__ This dialogue they conducted themselves with additions of other. You will understand._

Obi-Wan and Satine together: I need to talk to myself

"I"

"Love"

"You"

"Obi-Wan/Satine"

"And we could…"

"No, we couldn't"

"Cos I'm a duchess/Jedi"

"May be you"

"Already"

"Have the one"

"You love, but you"

"But we could be"

"Together"

"Just for one kiss"

"Relationship"

"But no"

"You're/I'm just protector"

"Nothing for you/me"

"It's formally, it isn't true"

"I have much feelings"

"What I need to do?"

"That you have chosen"

"My heart"

"No one more else's"

"On words it's easy"

"Just like tenses"

"I have one tense"

"No attachments, I'm Jedi/I'm a duchess"

"What do you can say on mine?"

"You have no stricts, for break of law"

"You're free to choose"

"But I choose you"

"Could left the order if she will say"

"Could leave the power if he will say"

"We need to be"

"To be together"

"Cos I cannot"

"Can't live with him/her"

"I need to say"

"Just "I love you""

"She / He will accept"

"I know"

"But if I lie?"

" If she / he 'll say no?"

"My life is broken"

"And most of all…"

"I need to wait"

"I will tell after"

"I'm not hasten"

"So let my feelings sweep away"

"Just for some time not forever"

And then they turned and saw each other, blushing hoping if Satine / Obi-wan didn't hear his / her minute of poetry.

"So your feelings not disappoint you. We met each other at the end of the road" Satine smiled and blushed.

"Disappointing? That's happening rarely" Obi-Wan blushed.

"Let's get moving"

"Yes"

"We're here about a half of year, just walking through forests of Concordia"

"And I feel that we will to remain here as much as we are here"

"Another half of the year?" It will be too hard for her to keep her feelings in secret, taking into account the fact, that her feelings grew every day with incredible speed.

"Yes…" Obi-Wan felt the same.

So when they finally tired they stopped, and Obi-Wan said.

"Satine, if it isn't hard for you, can you bring some sticks for a bonfire, I found Togo(Animal), we could roast it. While I will search for leafs for one more tent"

"Ok"

_**#And now one more minute of poetry**_

"_I think"_

"_I am"_

"_Just friend"_

"_No more"_

"_For him/her"_

"_So I "_

"_Just need"_

"_To keep myself"_

"_To try" _

"_To not"_

"_To fail"_

"_But I"_

"_Cannot"_

"_Keep more"_

"_My feels"_

"_Hey! Have an idea!"_

"_When I/he" _

"_Will leave"_

"_The Mandalore"_

"_I"_

"_Will" _

"_Tell my feels"_

"_And if he/she will say no"_

"_I will be on Coruscant/Mandalore"_

"_So I just need"_

"_Just need to wait"_

"_He / She will know"_

"_Will know about my feels"_

"_But I"_

"_Don't know"_

"_What need I do"_

"_Just now"_

"_Right now"_

"_For now"_

On these words they came from two sides of the forests, and their eyes met. Again. They felt like they met first time, his big blue-grey eyes, her beauty and grace.

"I brought sticks" Satine seems was sleeping

"And I brought the leafs of palm"

They made a bonfire and roasted Togo on it. They ate and talked.

"I never understand politics" Said Obi-Wan "How it is to rule the system?"

"At the beginning I never understood it too, I was afraid of everything, evil enemies, corruption of officials, just everything! But now used to habit it" Satine laughed.

"But I still don't understand, how you protect all 9 planets, and they never fight each with other!" Obi-Wan was amazed.

"I've already said that we have chosen the way of pacifism, and people agree with me" Satine smiled.

"But cannot be so that all people agree with this way"

"Yes. So these are the Death Watch. They don't agree with me and my ideas"

"But despite the fact, you control 95 % of Mandalorian space people. Do you have some "Politics secret?"?"

"No. Just, experience and good friends"

"Wow! You're really good governor!" Obi-Wan wasn't surprised.

"And do you have some secrets that you don't tell to anyone?"

"Yes…and do you?" Obi-Wan was interested.

"Yes" Satine blushed."I can't understand how you keep your secrets inside you! Me, I always need to tell someone something!"

"I'm a Jedi. Force is always with me, and whom I tell all is force! Force knows everything about everyone!"

"It's something like storage of thoughts?"Satine asked.

"Yes!"

"And does force know about me?" Satine became nervous.

"Yes! About everyone!"

"And do Jedi have access to this "Force storage"?"

"Yes. But it's very hard to get access to all thoughts at the same time. Even master Yoda don't have access to everything, despite the fact that he study force for 800 years!"

Satine calmed. Or may be Obi-Wan already read her thoughts? And he's so calm, because she's no more than friend for him?

"Master Yoda… He's so old… From what race is he?"

"Nobody knows"

"That's interesting" Satine said yawning.

"You need to sleep!"

"Yes, a little"

So they went to sleep. Satine again was thinking about Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan about Satine…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two months has been passed. Obi-Wan and Satine have been so exhausted by this trip that they started to think that they will live here forever. But Obi-Wan knew that they will escape. They will. It does not matter how, but they will. But Satine didn't thought so. She finally lost the ray of hope. Once Obi-Wan noticed that Satine was in bad mood, and he tried to lift her spirits:

"Satine why are you so grim? You're missing Mandalore, right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. I don't know if we will ever escape…"

"We will! I can strongly tell you that we will!"

"The force tells you that?" Satine looked at Obi-Wan.

"Yes! The people need you alive! You're theirs symbol of hope!"Obi-Wan felt that Satine trust him, but she was still hesitating.

"But look on the fact; we're here for more than 8 months! What will happen with us? What will change?"

"I know it will. Trust me."

Satine's mood has been liften a little, and she smiled. Obi-Wan smiled too.

"So, let's go!"

"Let's" Obi-Wan liked Satine's positive mood

Obi-Wan knew that Satine will trust him. And he will trust her. Sometimes Obi-Wan thought that Satine concerns to him like something more than friend. Oh stupid! He thinks so because he wants to think so. His feels are clouded because of his love and only thoughts of Satine. But maybe she's thinking about him something like more than friend? And a little ray of hope still sated in his heart.

Satine will trust Obi-Wan anytime, anyplace. And she thought that Obi-Wan will trust her too. Sometimes she concerned to Obi-Wan like he's more than just friend. And sometimes she thought it was odd, because Obi-Wan still didn't paid enough attention to her. She didn't know the Jedi code. She didn't knew how hard it's for Obi-Wan to keep his feeling inside him every day, and don't pay enough attention to her.

That evening they were sitting near the cockpit, and talking. Then Obi-Wan felt vibrations into force.

"Shhhhh!" Said Obi-Wan putting his finger to her lips. What did Satine felt this moment!

"What's up?" Satine said quietly when Obi-Wan calmed.

"Bounty Hunter!" He ignited his lightsaber and deflected laser bolt that flew to Satine behind. "Run Satine, run!"

Then she Make Visible that she ran out of here, but she hid behind the bush and looked for the fight. She didn't ran because of she didn't want to lose Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile, Mandalorian have been down and started to shoot Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan quickly deflected bullets', feeling that's something isn't right. Satine! She's somewhere here! That's no time to thinking about her! Obi-Wan destroyed the Mandalorians' laser pistols, and killed by thrusting lightsaber into his belly. After some time Satine came out of the bushes.

"Why you didn't run? It wasn't safe here!" Obi-Wan asked screaming.

"I… I… I didn't want to lose…" If she will say 'you' Obi-Wan quickly will understand all about her and her feelings, and what she needs to say? "You… You're my protector!" Satine quickly invented what she will say. "Yes. And if I would run would you find me? If what I would do?" Satine blushed smiling.

"Ok, let it be so" The last ray of hope, was killed. If she would say 'you' he would tell her about her feelings. If she didn't want to lose him, then he for her would be more than friend. But 1 positive thing he opened for himself. She doesn't want to lose him like a protector. That's good too. Then they heard a sound.

"Gorr, Gorr, can you hear me?" Sound came from mandalorian.

"What's that?" Satine asked.

"He, he has a comlink!" Obi-Wan said.

"Gorr, Gorr, do you hear me?"

"What we shall to do?"

"I have an idea…" Obi-Wan smiled. Obi-Wan take off Mandalorians' helmet, put it on him and answered the comlink.

"Gorr, Gorr are you there?"

"Yes" Obi-Wan answered.

"Gorr, have you killed the duchess?"

It was very hard for him to say yes. He tried to think that duchess isn't Satine, but…

"Gorr, Gorr, answer me! Did you kill the duchess?"

"Yes"

"Congrats! We're waiting for you on base"

"I'll be there"

"End of link"

Satine was amazed of Obi-Wan's intellect. So now they had a comlink.

"I can re-type its code. We could connect with Qui-Gon"

"Cool. Where did you learn all this?"

"At the Jedi temple we had mechanic lessons. Master Ti was telling us how to build some mechanic 'toys'"

"Wow! I'd wanted to be so clever like you!" Satine smiled and giggled a little.

"You are clever! We both know something in various spheres. You think in Politics but I'm in mechanic. You know how to inspire people, but I cannot even get some people together!"

It was very pleasant for both to hear compliments each for another. Obi-Wan had a hope. In Satine hope appeared too.

"I've repaired it!" Obi-Wan declared.

"So, let's start"

The hologram appeared, and they saw Qui-Gon.

"_This is the message for Obi-Wan Kenobi or Duchess Satine Kryze. We need to left Concordia; because of _we_ defeated all the Mandalorians who were left here. And now we can try to free Mandalore. But beware Mandalorians. They can try to kill the Duchess and they will do it. So the head of Concordia is free and now you can return to base. Ship will wait you there. This is the message for…"_ went repeat.

"They left us" Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears.

"Alone" Satine was thought how to get out from this terrible situation.

"My master never left me before" Obi-Wan was finally stricken out.

"That's ok. It's like… like… like one more test!" Satine considered to lift up Obi-Wan's mood.

"Yes! Something I absolutely fell apart" He standed up.

"So mechanic genius" Satine chuckled. "Can you see when the message arrived?"

"No problem Duchess" Obi-Wan howled. "Let's see… It arrived… Half a year ago?!"

"What? We're here alone so long?!" Satine was looking on the data of comlink.

"Let's see positive things, we not dead." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Yes but…"

They two were killed. Not by bounty hunters or by hunger. Their spirits were killed. But Satine and Obi-Wan understood that they survived because they both had a treasure, a life stimulus. Obi-Wan had Satine, and Satine had Obi-Wan. They didn't tell each one another about their feelings, but their love has been maintained by Force, Great Force that was strong in each of them.

"Hey I have an idea…" Obi-Wan stated.

"What?" Satine was looking on him with sleepy eyes. It was dark.

"We're here for 8 months, right?"

"Right"

"And you said that Concordia is small, and you can walk around Concordia for 1 year?"

"It's truth"

"So if we will stroll as we stroll now we will reach the base in less than 4 months!"

"That's good…" Satine almost slept. She was so exhausted, by this adventure, that she did not feel her legs. And Obi-Wan felt it. He quickly built another tent, and put Satine into it. She was so admirable when she was sleeping. Obi-Wan also felt from his legs. But he could admire Satine forever. He felt that he urgently needs to free his emotions, and feelings. Everything he felt was right.

He bent over her and kissed her cheek. Satine cheerfully smiled. Oh he did it! He released a part of his feelings, with that kiss. It was the most magical moment of his life. Then he went meditating.

Satine had a dream that she returned to the Mandalore, she was welcoming her people. And people were welcoming her. She said long words about the freedom of Mandalore. Then she went to her apartments, and was looking onto the Mandalore. It was free. For now. Then she heard steps. Someone was in her apartments. She knew that smell… Obi-Wan! What he's doing here? He went up to her, and put his arms around her waist. Turned his head, and kissed her cheek. It was the best moment in her life. She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Satine asked.

"Look on this city. It's free. Like whole planet, like whole system. And all because you. You survived. That's great"

"But only you inspired me. Thanks. Thanks for all"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four month has been passed. Obi-Wan and Satine knew that they will reach the base in several days. Year! They've been walking, surviving, in the deep forests of Concordia, the first moon of Mandalore. At the beginning they attached each to other, like one more partner for mission, but now at the end they become good friends, understanding each other from half-word. This adventure bonded their friendship as nothing other.

It was very hard for Obi-Wan and Satine ignore effects that they had one from another. Obi-Wan knew that some day he will need to say about his feelings, about him. He already had the plan: When he will leave the Mandalore he will say about his feelings. If she will ignore him he will be on Coruscant, and in the worst way she will just forget who Obi-Wan Kenobi is. Otherwise, if she will have the same feelings, he could leave the path of the Jedi. Leave Qui-Gon. Leave all that he wanted, becoming a Jedi knight, then Jedi Mastery… And all for her. For them.

Satine had some thoughts about her feelings too. She was afraid of aftermath. What if he will say no? What if he will ignore her? But Satine could endure this. She'd rather re-endure all in herself, than someday Obi-Wan will tell that to others and they will laugh over it. She knew Obi-Wan will do not so, but she was still hesitating about need of telling this… And the main: What will say her people? Duchess thought about love more than about people… That's impossible. But what if she will keep her love in secret? And no one will know. And yet she will need to live in lies all her rest of life. She needs it? No. So she will re-suffer it.

They were thinking while walking. And suddenly Obi-Wan saw something shining. It was the end of the city tower.

"Satine, look!" Obi-Wan can't believe his eyes.

"What?" Satine didn't see anything.

"Look, it's right here!" Obi-Wan pointed at something.

"The tower! I can see it! We made it! It's the capital of the Concordia!" Satine screamed. They did it!

"Yes!" Obi-Wan screamed and shouted. He felt that Satine was so happy as never been before. And Obi-Wan was happy for her. They two were screaming and shouting like kids when see new toy. Crazy kids. They were hugging, jumping, and the main, they were happy that their journey came to the end.

Of course, this travel taught them to survive, to trust, to lots of things. Now they're like family. One year only him, and her. And no one else. And both of them discovered new feeling-Love. Only because of Love they wanted to live next day. So they ran off the hill and came to capital of Concordia.

Meanwhile on Mandalore

"It was the last Mandalorian sir" Mezmo, the new chief bodyguard said to Qui-Gon.

"You're sure?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes sir" He replied.

"Mandalore is safe now. But where're Obi-Wan with Duchess? I've never seen them for a year" Qui-Gon thought about the worst. "A year… That's too long. People cannot wait. We need to say them that, they're free. And they need Duchess Satine. I tried to connect with Obi-Wan… But…"

"He and Satine could die. It's very hard to survive in Concordia's forests. I'm sorry"

"I need to connect with Jedi council. Maybe they could help…" Qui-Gon was overshadowed by the worst.

He set up the holo-link with Jedi council.

"Masters, we have defeated the last Mandalorian, but Obi-Wan or Satine haven't arrived yet. I hope for the best, but year has passed. It's very hard to survive in the deep forests of Concordia"

"Hmmm, they may be somewhere late are" Master Yoda commented.

"Yes but people need Duchess, and we need to tell them that, they're free"

"You can wait on it. Day-two people will wait" Master Windu proposed.

"We didn't felt Obi-Wans dissolution into force, so he's alive" Master Ti remarked.

"I can feel him too, but I can't farewell where he is, and is he ok. So in spite of this, can I ask you for some probes?"

"Of course can you. As Master Windu said, need you to wait, can feel I that padawan yours is ok now. It's question of time now" Master Yoda said.

"Let's the force be with you" Qui-Gon replied.

"Let the force be with you" The Jedi council exclaimed.

After some time Qui-Gon felt that something will happen, in three, two, and one… And ship has been entered the atmosphere. The hangar opened, and, ship flew in.

Qui-Gon felt that it can be Obi-Wan and Satine. He went to meet the ship. Ship opened. From the ship came two figures, that in smoke weren't seeable, and Qui-Gon asked:

"Obi-Wan?"

"No! It's delivery of food and humanitarian aid!" Figures said. When they went out of smoke, Qui-Gon saw two koruns that were coming out of the ship.

"O…Okay, I will tell to movers that you've been landed"

"And here're probes from Master Windu, you're Qui-Gon right?"

"Yes. Give me them"

Qui-Gon went to open platform, and sent probes to Concordia. He wanted to see Obi-Wan alive.

On Concordia:

Satine and Obi-Wan reached the hangar and were choosing ship

"I don't understand mechanics, so can you choose the ship?" Satine said.

"Yes. Of course"

"After some time I will be at home… Mandalore…" Satine was dreaming. Obi-Wan felt that Satine missed home all this time. He will do all to return her home as fast as he can…

"This ship is fast and durable"

"So let's go!" Satine shouted, and ran to ship.

They flew away. Right that time probes has been arrived to Concordia.

After several hours on Mandalore:

"Probes didn't tracked Satine or Obi-Wan, sir" Mezmo reported.

"I can't believe…"

Then some ship arrived to platform.

"Check, if it's food delivery" Qui-Gon was killed. Where's Obi-Wan? Where he could be?

"Master!"

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon was amazed "You're alive! And Duchess! You saved her! You're great padawan!"

"Master! We were living on Concordia for 1 year and we survived, much Mandalorians tried to kill us, but we survived!" Obi-Wan had so much to tell…

"I need to report it to council!" And Qui-Gon went away.

Satine and Obi-Wan left alone.

"So we need to separate now," Satine said. She didn't want Obi-Wan left her.

"Yes. One year has passed… So much happened…" Obi-Wan don't want it too

"We became like siblings…" Satine blushed.

"Satine, I need to tell you something…"

"Yes, and I need too" Satine started to interrupt Obi-Wan.

"No, me first" Obi-Wan approved.

"Ok, let it be"

"Since our first…first meet…I … I felt that… something…"

"Yes, me… me too, I just want… to…" Satine was continuing that chain.

"Obi-Wan! We need to fly to Coruscant!" Qui-Gon interpret him. That was so perfect moment!

"Yes master!" Obi-Wan answered, and went to the landing pad. Satine went apart him.

So they need to say each other Good-bye, and hope that they will meet again.

"Pass to Jedi council my best regards, you not only saved me, but saved my people! How can I thank you?"

"Jedi don't need any regards, we're just bringing peace" Qui-Gon remarked.

"It was very pleasant to work with you Obi-Wan Kenobi! You saved us!"

"Thank you Duchess, but only your desire to meet people forced me to think about next day!"

"So, Let the force be with you Duchess" Qui-Gon as usual interpret their dialogue. They were taking off

"Good-bye!" Satine waved her hand.

Obi-Wan strained all his force abilities, and sent a force message to Satine. "Satine I love you". Satine in turn thought "I love you, Obi-Wan" but sorry that Satine wasn't force-sensetive, and they didn't received each other's message. And that love became secret. From anyone

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fifteen years have passed. Much has been changed. Obi-Wan was promoted until Jedi Master. Satine became a successful and wise leader of Mandalore, guarding it. Their feelings weren't missing. They grew. Not as fast as on Concordia, but grew. This scene started with Clone Wars, in the episode Duchess of Mandalore, when Chancellor Palpatine called Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Satine.

"Thankfully, with revelation, with this new information, occupation of Mandalore is no longer necessary." Chancellor Palpatine said.

"The other thanks for Duchess Satine, she found the truth" Padme remarked.

"I require no thanks" Satine came in.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Satine!" Padme smiled too. "Senate called an emergency session. Republic forces have been ordered to stand down"

"Allow me to ask an apology from behalf of the entire republic!" Chancellor asked. "You are the loyal servant to that we are all grateful"

"Yes. Grateful" Speaker said.

"Chancellor if you can join me for a moment, we have some logistics to discuss, in order of first senate decision" Padme asked walking out from Chancellors cabinet.

All of them walked out of from Chancellor's Cabinet.

"But without you, this wouldn't happen!" Satine stopped Obi-Wan with the gesture of her hand.

"No, that was your unshakeable faith in your people, and your determination, that proud about this result" Obi-Wan protested a little.

"I…appreciate that. But still who is behind all of this? Who temped with that recording? Who tried to convict me, and murder, or throw me in jail?"

"I'm not sure, but as I said yourself: Things are changing, and sometimes line between friend and foe is blurred. Now or than ever"

And they turned to window to view Coruscant.

"I think that were Death Watch"

"But they just want to kill me… why they need to temp recordings? They want Clone invasion in Mandalore?" Satine didn't understand.

"If Republic would occupy Mandalore, people will accept Death Watch like liberators, and people will be on side of Death Watch"

"Oh, now I understand…" Satine looked down. "Let's go to my cabinet, and talk there. Little uncomfortly-it's Chancellors room"

"Okay, yes. Do you have cabinet at Senate?" Obi-Wan was surprised. As he knew before, Mandalore was neutral.

"Oh yes. Chancellor gave it to me, as an Official face from Confederation of Neutral Systems, and sometimes I will arrive here, as Chancellor needs help from the third side"

"Interesting…" Obi-Wan though that Chancellor didn't like neutral systems and wanted them to choose side. Or Republic, or Separatism. There was no other choose.

They entered in Satines cabinet. Her table was right in front of the big window. She came to the table, and rested the end of her spinal cord in a table. Obi-Wan did the same. He sat very close to Satine, and thought like he's on Concordia. Like the first time he met her. And his feeling erupted again. Yes, he always loved her, but now these feeling were… particularly strong… and he didn't know what to do… right now...

She felt the same. But in contrast to his, she said about her feelings. And came of what she was afraid of the most. He said nothing. Just about past. Yes in past he would left the Jedi Order, that's cool, but what about now? Past was in past, but how would she live now? As Obi-Wan said they're just friends no more. So let's talk like friends no more.

"How do you think, the Clone War will end in some time? Or will it end at some day after lot of time?" Satine turned her head to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan did the same. Between their faces left 10-15 centimeters.

"I… I don't know" Obi-Wan said. In the Obi-Wan was little war too. Master Kenobi fought against Obi-Wan. Master Kenobi didn't want feelings, love, any emotions, because he was Master Jedi. But Obi-Wan wanted love, those feelings, be together with Satine. But still no one has been overturned the Jedi code. Yes may be sometimes he wasn't very pleasant with her but he was waiting for 15 years, and their faces started close, and they became closer and closer… Obi-Wan won in this fight, for now, but it won't be so for every time… Satine didn't understand what it was. At first he says that all was in past. Earlier he said that they're just friends, and what's now, but she liked it…

Their eyes closed and their lips met. Everything was going right, because Force closed them. This moment was filled with love, feelings, something that they waited for 15 years... that was not expressed, not displayed. That was something unexploded, for both. When they ended Satine asked:

"And what was that my dear friend?" Satine was surprised. But she loved it.

"It was… Satine, I want to say you something. You know that I was indifferent for you at the past, on Concordia, but those feelings never gone. I said to you that we're friends because I didn't accept those feelings as Jedi, but you need to know. I always loved you. And I love you now Satine. I love you"

"Obi-Wan, I love you too. What we can do?"

"If you want to be with me, I could left the Jedi Order…"

"Why? It's your life, it's your way, and you don't need to leave the Order! But what interferes us to be together?"

"One rule of the Jedi code-Attachments are strongly forbidden for a Jedi"

"That's bad. I don't want you to leave the Jedi Order. I don't want to break your life"

"Don't worry about that. It's just us, just now. Now I can't live without you, and may be after some time we will meet again…" He said that putting his arms on her waist. And she put her arms on his neck.

And he kissed her again. Their kiss lasted as long as they wanted. They kissed and kissed, until in their eyes filled with passion and love. And they burned. Not real, but in souls. Obi-Wan stopped for a while and asked:

"Do you really want it to be?"

"Yes. We don't know when we will meet again. And…"

"I understand you" Obi-Wan interrupted her.

And continued kiss kicking his boots off. Satine threw her headdress into corner. It was too late for someone to walk in Senate corridors, but for protection, Obi-Wan locked the door with force. Obi-Wan seductively kissed Satine's neck, while she unclipped her belt and, she pulled his armor off his broad shoulders and pulled the chest armor over his head…. He tried to control the process, but it was impossible. He removed his belt and threw Satine's blue cape. They kissed and his tongue was together with hers. Jedi tried to remove his pants, but in the sea of lust that surged on him he couldn't do it. Satine licking and kissing his lips, cheeks, and tongue, removed her shoes. In every Senator's room was folding bed. Obi-Wan unfolded it with force. Jedi filled with passion and lust ripped off Satine's dress, and in her turn she pulled off Obi-Wan's only remaining tunic. He took her and threw to the bed. He took a quick view on her. She was perfect. Satine took Obi-Wan to bed, and kissed him every where she saw. His lips, his face, his neck. Obi-Wan took off her bra and her breasts fell down to his face. Obi Wan couldn't resist himself…..he was so deprived… He felt how soft they were. Obi-Wan started to kiss them, while Satine moved to the main. She took off his pants, and Obi-Wan took off her. He quickly bent over her and she said

"I want you, Obi-Wan, right now"

And he understood. He wanted her too. He slowly pushed his erect length in her. She was ready for him, she and he were waiting for it for 15 years… and now the moment came. Obi-Wan was pushing harder, and stronger, trying to feel her orgasm. Satine was moaning and shouting his name

"Oh Obi-Wan…"

"Satine…" He was trying from all forces that he had. Thrusting his length into her, he wanted to give her pleasure. Satine was tightening around him more and more. She was feeling her pleasure build up higher and higher… He tried to hold her as long as he could… But he wasn't sure if she will be still alive. Satine felt it and said

"No Obi please, stay in. I really…"

So he did as she said. Suddenly Satine turned Obi-Wan, and now he was under, and she was up, she felt that Obi-Wan couldn't hold more and she started to move her body, to keep him in, and did it faster and faster. She kissed his lips and he answered. It was the most passionate kiss at that night. His and her orgasms were in the same time, Obi-Wan felt it, and He was so crowded by this, that his strength was enough to keep his length in her some more time… Satine moaned, and screamed and she was so pleasured by him. But after that he pulled his erection out, and rolled off. They still were flamely kissing, like there will be no after. Obi-Wan standed up and Satine jumped on him. She put her legs around his waist, and Obi-Wan attached her to wall and pulled another one erection in her. She screamed like never before. Obi-Wan felt that its time, and he moaned too, and he thought that whole Coruscant heard them. But he did not care. In this moment were just Satine and Obi-Wan. Nothing else didn't care them like they themselves. He carefully kissed her into the nose. Satine smiled. And kissed him in his lips again. Satine slipped her tongue onto his… They two were so pleasant, so ardently. Satine was moving her body to find that point… She wanted him in. He was watching her it was so sexy. Obi-Wan felt again that Satine cannot hold more, and they felt to bed, while Obi-Wan pulled out his length. They still were kissing.

"Oh, today I violated the Jedi Code" Obi-Wan was looking on Satine.

"No doubt about that. As you said it's just now, it's just us"

"But what we shall do?"

"It was just one night. Nothing could happen"

"Yes you're right"

"Will we meet after that all?" Satine asked.

"I think let's others think like nothing was happened"

"And what about us?"

"I love you Satine. That's all what you need to know"

"I love you too, Obi-Wan"

They smiled. Obi-Wan kissed Satine and went asleep. Satine did the same.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
